User blog:Lunadragongirl/When All At Once I Saw a Crowd, a Host, of Golden... Questions?
... Ten points to whatever Hogwarts House you're in if you know what I'm referencing in the title!! �� Anyways, onto the actual subject. I've been tagged by the wondrous TheMime005, the bubbly Blondwave and the cheerful ArcherDani4. In the interests of time efficiency and mental\physical strength (I have Chronic Fatigue) on my part, I'm going to do all three of theirs in the same post. Don't worry, I'm still making an effort to put just as much enthusiasm and thought into everything, so look bellow! �� 'Rules:' Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. Answer the 13 questions asked to you. Make 13 questions of your own. Mention 3 other people. Tag-backs are allowed. Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. 'My Answers' ''TheMime005'' 1. Do you keep a diary? Nope, but I've considered it many times. I just wouldn't be able to keep up with it, and I know my relentless perfectionism would gain fodder for not being able to. 2. Are you the sort of person who plays with blutack? Ohhhhhhh, boy yes! �� I haven't recently, though. I just haven't had the spare blutack bobbing about. 3. Fiction or non-fiction? Fiction all the way! Specifically, I especially love fantasy fiction. �� Though I do enjoy the odd less serious true story. 4. Favourite flower & why? FLOWER QUESTION!!! YAY!!!... Ahem, in all honesty, this question is really hard. I love so many kinds and types, and I know so many. I'm going to say my favourite garden flower and wildflower. Be warned: long-winded-ness is coming in full-force... The garden flower is the magnolia, because of its radiant, unique colours and beauty, and the time of year it comes is perfect for the right effect. I also love how it's blossoms tend to bloom at different times, and even as it's petals fall to the ground it gives a different kind of beauty than before. It's all-around a stunning gift from God. As for the wildflower, it would have to be Herb Robert. Like most wildflowers, it's small and minute, but packs so much more than that. I love it's medium-pink colour, to start with, but I also have so many fond memories of it. It was one of the first flowers that I remembered the name of consistently, and it's just such a wonderful, darling little recognisable plant. <3 So in short, I LOVE FLOWERS AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR A FLOWER QUESTION. YAAAY. (It also brings out the over-capitalisation in me, apparently.) 5. Favourite movie & why? Rats, why do I have to choose? It would have to be Tangled, though. Even though I adore movies before it, it was the first one I knew would be my favourite. and I think it still is. The plot, wit, characters, setting, twists and turns and mature lessons even in a kid's movie really stood out to me. And most importantly for me, the romance - which is literally one of the most genuinely realistic romances I've ever read or seen. It's only real flaw is how much it makes me cry from the sheer emotion. 6. Do you feel bored during the summer holidays? Sometimes, but most of the time I'm just sooo happy to spend more time with my family. <3 7. Do you have many (if any) celebrity crushes? Hmm, a few, but that's actually one of the only categories where I'm not constantly falling head-over-heels in "love" with nearly every guy I see or hear about. �� 8. Do you believe there's any truth behind horoscopes? Nooope. Zero. 9. Are you the sort of person who checks the weather before leaving the house or do you just go outside anyway? Well, my entire family is, so I've honestly never really had to do that myself, but yes, if I had to I likely would. Though we usually check the weather forecast ahead of time, and we're not so paranoid that we can't poke our toes out and dance around the garden without checking it. 10. Do you play any sports? Not officially, no, but sometimes we play cricket, croquet and boule (I think that's how it's spelt) in our garden. And I love it! 11. Do you play any instruments? I used to play the piano a little (and apparently I was pretty good, too) and I'm starting to learn the recorder. 12. In response to bad jokes do you slow clap? Actually, I'm that rare person who doesn't slap their face or slow clap or something. I think "bad jokes" are good jokes. If by bad jokes you mean the pun-like kind. 13. Do you believe in 13 being an unlucky number? Again, nooope. Superstition, to me - no offense to anyone, it's just personally - is nonsense. ''Blondwave'' 1. Do you think a word "turkey-hen" is hilarious? (I do) I've never heard of it, but I think it is funny! �� 2. Where are you sitting? On our sofa. 3. What's a better mean of communication for you, speaking or writing? Well, I enjoy both in different ways. Yes, with writing I think more before I speak, but not by that much because of my own impatience, so I still end up with almost as many awkward conversations as IRL. I do enjoy how I use more experienced vocabulary in writing, because IRL I'm a total shy introvert. 4. Why do all kinds of pasta taste differently, when they are made of the same thing? ... I've learned not to question these things. *Puts on ninja mask* Although it definitely has do with other components than the base pasta; like sauce, the way they are cooked, what they're had with, etc. 5. Do you usually speak aloud or quietly? A mix, usually. Although I can be pretty quiet and other times rather loud (that's usually when I'm "peeved" (angry), as we call it). 6. Are black and white colours? Y'know, I sometimes forget that some people think they aren't. White is the lightest colour - so is therefore used for as a "base" colour for things - and black is the darkest. In extension, any thing you can see is a colour, so naturally black and white are, too. Simple. �� That's what I think, anyway. 7. Is everything awesome? What isn't? Everything that is awesome is awesome, and everything that isn't is not. Now I shall watch your minds blow. *Cackles evilly* 8. What's your favourite colour of underwear? Just plain white, but if we're talking about patterns, too, then I love these well-made, lace-lined, beautiful flower-print underwear I have. �� 9. Do you count sheeps when you can't fall asleep? I tried it once or twice when I was little, but other than that I haven't - it doesn't really help anymore for me than just thinking about things I like. 10. In which clothes do you feel the best (describe the outfit)? Probably tied pretty t-shirts and modest pink shorts, and pretty, flowy, knee-high dresses of which I rarely ever wear. 11. Do you like food in the school canteen? (I don't) Well, I'm homeschooled, so that cancels that out. �� 12. Your most favourite place at home (not only a room - be specific)? Depending on my mood\energy levels, either my bed or this little "corner" I have near my radiator. And I also just love being on carpeted floors, so that's close behind in general. ☺ 13. What are you wearing right now? The shorts outfit described in question 10.. ''ArcherDani4'' 1. If you could read minds, what would you do with your power? That would overall be so useful! I would primarily use it to know what people really think of me (I'm often silly and paranoid and think people think things they don't), especially during conversations, and to creepily "listen" to some conversations more than I already do. �� 2. Does a hot dog count as a sandwich? Ehhh, I don't think so. 3. What is the coolest animal ever? (It can be fictional) DRAGONS! Or white, flying wolves! And just fantasy creatures in general and wolves. 4. How do you feel about pineapple on pizza? One of my brothers love it and I... strongly dislike it. 5. Do you love dogs? Yes! Yes I do! I absolutely do. ���� I also love cats! I love both equally. 6. Do you like Loki? (Marvel version) I really do and I really don't. He's done a lot of questionable things, but he's also very unique and interesting. And I was so happy when he made up with Thor. I think I even cried. 7. Coffee? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I do not like coffee! (If you couldn't tell already.) 8. What's a cool last name? There are countless cool ones! Well, as far as fictional ones are concerned, particularly. If we're talking real-world names, then probably Essary or Necessary. 9. How are you today? :3 Awwwwwwwwwwwww!! That's so sweet! I wasn't expecting that! I'm doing fine. How are you today? �� 10. I'm running out of questions. I empathise. *Hugs* 11. Do you quote vines IRL? Vines...? 12. Where is your happy place? Wherever it's beautiful, cosy, quaint and familiar. Basically where I live, but I'm not going to tell you where. And I love being in nature sooo much, too. But if you mean in my home, then look at question 12. in my section of answers for Blondwave, please. �� 13. Was this fun? In of itself (meaning not inhibited by tiredness), yes! Very much so! 'My Questions' 1. Are you innately a tidy\organised person or a messy\disorganised person? 2. Do you watch the clouds often? 3. Have you seen Avatar: The Last Airbender? If so, how do you like it? 4. What's your opinion on nature? 5. How would you react if you found out you belonged to a world of magic? 6. Your favourite season and why? 7. Are you good at strategy? 8. Would you still be worried\shocked if your house was robbed, but the thief only stole one of the most useless food in your house? 9. Berries or fruit? 10. Do you get upset when something you love has changed a lot (even if it's in a more "neutral" way), or do you embrace it with open arms? 11. If you could do anything you wished with it and cost didn't matter (including size and so forth), how would you decorate your bedroom? (Be as descriptive as you want!) 12. If you were an animal, what do you think you'd be? (Mythical included!) 13. What's your favourite number? 'My Mentions' FledgeDragon. TheMime005. (Again, hee hee.) WatermelonZZY. Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag